


Reeled

by ChaosOrdo_FFL



Series: Patience Is Key [2]
Category: Japanese Drama, キャリア - 掟破りの警察署長 | Career - Okite Yaburi no Keisatsu Shochou
Genre: (whispers) but I love it, First AND Second Kisses, First Date, I Don't Know Either, I failed, I see y'all, I swear these two are like teenagers trapped in the bodies of grown men, I tried to resist the urge to write another one, Infidelity, M/M, The thirst is real, Toyama Kinshiro is a presh cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bruh this is so fucked up, doin this for all shippers of this obscure pair, is this a series?, the struggle is real, then he's your worst nightmare, this might be a series, until he's not, what's up with all the fishing titles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosOrdo_FFL/pseuds/ChaosOrdo_FFL
Summary: Withdrawal is hard. And so is writing.





	Reeled

**Author's Note:**

> Withdrawal is hard. And so is writing.

 

 

 

Feeling his eyes begin to blur, Minami tore them away from his computer screen to gaze off into the darkness which encompassed the VCD at minutes to 10pm. With the amount of work he'd been doing, biding his time, distracting himself, he'd have free time for days. After blinking the colours and shapes his strained eyes created from the shadows, he rubbed them with aching fingers, his hand sliding down his face to rest on his mouth - something he'd found himself doing more and more.

 

Ever since...

 

_:::Flashback:::_

__

_"If you're gone, we'd be lonely without you. We also can't be the police...that inspire pride."_

__

_Minami forced himself to hold his position despite the pain it caused him, gripping Kinshiro's shoulder with all his strength and holding his gaze, trying to convey his sincerity, trying to show his Chief the right path._

_When a smile, teary though it was, finally formed across that forlorn face, he knew he had succeeded._

_"Minami-san..."_

_The victory Minami felt evaporated when Kinshiro leaned forward and closed the space between them. It was hardly a kiss - merely a faint brush of lips - but it was enough to make Minami fall back onto his pillow._

_Kinshiro stood quickly after that, his hand which was on Minami's arm squeezing briefly before letting go. "Thank you for everything, Minami-san. I'll leave you to your rest now."_

_Minami watched him walk out of the room, confidence restored, himself shocked into silence._

 

_:::End Flashback:::_

Minami shook himself out of the memory. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to get anymore work done, he began the process of shutting down his computer and packing up for the night.

He moved far less briskly through the darkened hallways of the police station than he usually would have, feeling his anxiety levels rise as he made his way to the Chief's office, hoping that the man wasn't there, like he hadn't been for the past three months while dealing with the massive corruption case they'd uncovered. He'd always wondered, whenever his gaze slid onto the door of the office, whether or not he'd ever again see the man who'd changed him and the town so much. Would he move on to bigger and better things? Bigger and better people?

 

But per usual, the Chief proved him wrong.

 

He turned the corner to see the man of his thoughts locking his door, wearing his casual clothes and looking far too alert for the time of night.

"Chief," Minami greeted him gruffly.

"Ah, Minami-san," the Chief returned his greeting with a jovial one of his own, despite the late hour. "You're here also."

 

"Yes." Minami stared at Kinshiro, feeling like he _needed_  to say something about their kiss. But by the way his Chief was acting, Minami wondered if he should say anything at all.

 

Kinshiro smiled at him kindly. "Alright then. Thank you for all your hard work. Oyasumi-"

 

"Would you like to have dinner?"

 

Kinshiro blinked at the question which seemingly came out of nowhere.

 

"It's just that," Minami hastened to explain himself, "I know you've been working extra hard lately, and going home to cook now would be tiring." 

 

Not that he would know, since his wife usually had leftovers waiting for him. He tried to ignore the pang of guilt he felt at her hard work going to waste. No matter; he would eat it in the morning.

 

As Minami rambled, a grin had slowly bloomed across Kinshiro's face.

 

"Sure! I know a great place."

 

The small tempura yatai had made Minami a bit incredulous, but after Kinshiro vouched for the vendor's trustworthiness, as well as the deliciousness of his fare, he was all too happy to fill his empty stomach with deep fried shrimp and beer. There were three other patrons besides them, overworked salary men by the look of them, and the only small talk made was between Kinshiro and the proprietor of the stall as he gleefully fried up batch after batch of tempura. Minami was surprised to find that his Chief could put away almost as many sticks as him.

 

Eventually they were the only two remaining, and after a final cup of tea, they said their farewells to the vendor and left him to close up for the night.

 

When they'd turned onto another street entirely, Minami turned and gave a small bow and a grumbled farewell of "Oyasuminasai".

 

Kinshiro returned it with a bow and bright smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Minami-san. Oyasuminasai."

 

But neither of them went their separate ways. Instead they stared at each other, both of them contemplating the other, wondering at his thoughts. 

 

Kinshiro's smile grew softer. His gaze slid to the bottom half of Minami's face, before he seemingly came to a resolution. He took a quick look around at the empty street for a moment before stepping closer, entering Minami's personal space. Apart from a widening of his eyes and slight tensing of his body, Minami didn't react.

 

Kinshiro leaned even closer, until their chests were brushing against one another, their noses on the verge of doing so. He stared into Minami's eyes the entire time.

 

He glanced at Minami's lips once more, his breathing becoming heavier by the second.

 

"Minami-san." Kinshiro sighed out his name, making it come out breathy and yearn-

 

Minami made a strangled sound in the back of his throat when his Chief leaned forward and kissed him. In the middle of the street. The thought made him exhale shakily into the kiss as his eyes shuttered.

 

They didn't remain closed for long, as the kiss was short, but sweet; Kinshiro pulled back after a single soft peck, remaining in Minami's space, the both of them breathing the same air. Though both their hearts were racing, it was Minami who had trouble breathing, who's fists were tight.

 

The moment Kinshiro's gaze returned to his lips, pursing his own, Minami knew he could take no more.

 

He quickly stepped back and turned on his heel, walking away from his Chief at a brisk pace, his face hot.

 

Kinshiro watched him go, perfectly content with the night he'd had, and after tentatively bringing a hand to his tingling lips, walked home with a skip in his step and a smile stretched wide across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ffs, Kin-san, you can't just go around kissing people without their consent.


End file.
